This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/079,168, filed May 15, 1998 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,165, entitled “Biopsy Instrument Having Irrigation and Aspiration Capabilities,” which was a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/756,260, filed Nov. 25, 1996, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,507, issued Apr. 27, 1999.